


Good Morning

by Wolftime56



Series: Something New [1]
Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Comfort/Angst, Cute Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Multi, Other, Pro Hero Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolftime56/pseuds/Wolftime56
Summary: Y/n had waited months for her best friend to come back from a mission. During this wait, things seemed to go downhill, even before he left. But now that he’s back, both feelings are out in the open, at least, for you two. The morning that follows your reacquaintance is definitely the start to something sweet.I DON’T OWN ANY CHARACTERS! Original characters belong to Horikoshi except Y/n (obviously)
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Reader, Midoriya Izuku & Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader
Series: Something New [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989631
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this Izuku x Reader. I tried to write it in a way where there isn’t an assumed gender, so whatever gender you are, you can imagine yourself in this. I wanted there to be more Izuku x reader, because we need his fluff in our lives because he’s so wholesome.

The sun was shimmering through the red curtains of the dark bedroom. Dark wooden floor clean, except for the articles of clothing that had been discarded there last night. The tan-ish black and brown bohemian rug that sat under the bed curled up on the corners as it had been shifted slightly. Tiny tweets and chirps from birds outside had started to wake you up. Tonight, you slept well. A lot better than you have in…months. Your night with Izuku was  _ very  _ eventful. You two had gone to a formal party. Izuku has been dressed in a nice sharp suite. Black dress shoes, socks, and a crimson tuxedo. It appeared to be silk or something expensive. It definitely looked comfortable too, which doesn’t happen often when it comes to formal attire. You had worn something black, and your shoes hadn’t been the most comfortable, and made a small clicking sound when you walked. Mostly pro heroes were there, some of their dates as well. You even saw Serō Hanta with a date of his own, or…  _ dates _ . You weren’t completely sure of what was going on, only that they all looked happy, which brought a subtle smile to your face.

You wore some makeup, not really wearing much. Only eyeliner, and maybe some lip-tint. But that was it. It’s not like you liked makeup anyway. You didn’t  _ hate  _ it, only that you didn’t necessarily feel the need for it. Once you stepped inside, you were greeted by Mina Ashido. The two of you hugged and Kirishima came by, and kissed her cheek. You lift your eyebrows in surprise, and she laughs. You got all the details, which happened to be very interesting. They started dating three months ago, and they seemed to love paring up during hero work, and even going out on adventures like rock climbing and fishing. They invited you and some other of their friends. You happily accepted.

Sitting at a table alone, you felt somewhat lonely. It was actually… kind of embarrassing. Not everyone had a date, and if they did, mostly they were all pro heroes. Some weren’t, and that was nice to see. But, that didn’t make you feel any better. You weren’t exactly looking for a relationship, but that didn’t mean you  _ didn’t  _ want one  _ eventually _ . You saw Katsuki Bakugō. He didn’t look like he wanted to be here either, and you just laughed to yourself. At least you weren’t the only one feeling kind of annoyed, but he’s almost always annoyed. What you didn’t expect was Izuku to walk in.  _ They had come together?  _

He fixed his tie, actually looking like a “normal” tie. Again, a soft affectionate smile plastered itself on your lips. You kind of liked the way Izuku tied his ties. You actually found out that Izuku now knows how to tie them the “proper” way, but even when he knows how, he doesn’t follow those basic rules. And that, that was something you really liked about him. He tied his ties the way  _ he  _ wanted too, and that made him almost more amazing. Knowing he didn’t care and that he actually liked tying them the way he does. Almost like instinct, he looked right in your direction. That made your heart beat faster. You were anxious getting ready, and even more anxious walking into the building. Your senses heightened, and your anxiety wasn’t making this better. You felt nervous but composed. Your smile grew bigger as he instantly walked over towards you. 

You stood up and walked over to him, hugging him. You took a deep breath, his smell filling your nose. You closed your eyes. You instantly felt more calm, and didn’t realize how long you had been hugging him. “Ugh, y/n? Are you alright? That’s a lot of emotions out into one hug,” Izuku said chuckling nervously. You break the hug, and laugh slightly.

“My bad, we haven’t seen each other in awhile and I guess I was pretty nervous the whole day,” you said genuinely.

“Anticipating all of… this?” Izuku gestures to the whole room, and you chuckle. You smile and nod your head.

“But seriously, how have you been?” Izuku says, a waiter coming around offering drinks. Izuku grabs two, and offers one to you. You gladly accept, thanking him.

“I’ve been…” you pause, trying to think of how you’ve actually been lately. Not the greatest actually, if you were being honest with yourself. Life can be shitty, and that just happens to be now. Not to mention all the shit that happened the past months. You haven’t seen Izuku in five months, and you two were best friends.  _ Best. Friends _ . You called a lot, until it happened less often. You hadn’t noticed that your facial expression turned more grim and motionless. Izuku touches your arm, and you look up. “I haven’t been… the best honestly. I actually thought about skipping this thing. But now you’re here and I feel better. But screw you for not telling me you came back! I haven’t seen you in five months dude!”

Izuku’s face turns slightly red and he rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah. I’m so sorry for that. I really meant to call, I was actually going to, and then my agency called and I had to work almost all day. I got back today actually. You were the first person I wanted to call,” Izuku admits. Him saying that made your heart swell and you feel slightly better than earlier. “I also heard… what happened on that patrol two months ago.”

You felt your blood run cold. “Yeah. I figured.” It was suddenly quiet and awkward. “Okay, it’s too awkward now, want to take a seat?” You offer, and he smiles. You walk over to the empty table you had just been seated at, and sat right back down.

Lots of people gave speeches, surprisingly lots of them were comical. As the night went on, you and Izuku stayed close to each other, bantering and having one too many drinks. But, you two weren’t actually drunk or anything. Thanks to yours and his metabolism. At one point in the night you had gotten a phone call and walked away into a near empty hallway. The call had been about the incident. Well, it related at least. It was actually your friend Viper, someone who had also been on the mission, asking if you’d like to hangout at some point in the week. You and him needed some one on one. You smiled, knowing that the subject couldn’t be avoided, but you’d gladly talk it out with him. He was the second person you’d not think twice about if it came to anything. You walked back in, Izuku looking slightly concerned. You said you were fine, but he only gave you a look. 

Every time you walked beside him, his hand would brush up against yours, and you loved it. It felt stupid, but you’ve had to confront your feelings for him awhile ago. You wouldn’t even be upset if you stayed friends forever. All you needed was him, and that’s what mattered most. Next, everyone has dinner. You sat next to Izuku, Katsuki and Jirō joined you. After a while Katsuki excused himself and it was the three of you. You got up too, saying you’d be back. You stepped outside, only to find Katsuki. “Sneakin’ out?” You questioned with a smirk on your face. He glares at you only to roll his eyes and look away.

“No, shut up.” You walk next to him and watch the sky. The stars shining particularly bright today. “I know how annoying this question is, but are you okay?” You look at him and sigh.

“I feel like everything is my fault,” you whisper with a bitter smile. “I mean, I kind of  _ know  _ it’s not, but that’s not how I feel. I’m really trying to not be self deprecating and all, but that’s  _ really  _ hard when I feel a constant reminder that I let someone die and slip right through my fingers…”

“One, shut the hell up. You didn’t  _ let  _ them die. That was inevitable. Sad, it was. I know how it feels to not… to not be able to save someone in time. But that doesn’t mean you should let it consume you. I know it is right now, but that’s why you talk to people. You have a bad habit of helping others and trying to solve problems on your own. You're too selfless sometimes. Like Deku,” Katsuki says as he backs away from the rail.

“I know… I’m trying. I really am— it’s just… it’s still on my mind. One time I saw a dead deer and felt dread, like… I was pretty disturbed. But I actually  _ watched  _ someone die. It’s… it’s not the same. I saw life vanish… a little life that had so much potential—” your hand goes over your mouth as your eyes tear up. You felt sick, wishing you hadn’t eaten so much. A firm hand plants itself in your back. 

“Deku’s been worried all night. Before we even arrived he kept talking about you. He kept saying how much he missed you and felt worried. He freaked out about not calling you earlier and how he didn’t know if you’d show up,” you smiled and laughed, wiping at your eyes.

“Yeah, sounds like something he’d do. Oh shit, is my eyeliner smudged?” You asked frantically and he takes a good look at your eyes.

“No they’re fine,” 

“Oh good. Maybe I was too focused on the smudge on your eye,” his eyes widened and he pulled his phone out and you tried to stifle a laugh. He pushed you lightly and you laughed.

“Not fucking funny. Took me too damn long to do my eyeliner. Fucking Kirishima taking up all my time talking about Mina,” and you laughed some more. After that sweet moment between you two, you walked in. Izuku was talking with Iida and Kaminari. You suddenly felt tired, and wanted nothing more than to wash up and sleep. One minute you were talking and then you were dancing. Izuku and you on the dance floor. Sero kicking it with his two dates. Then a slow song came on. And Izuku shyly offered his hand. You took it happily and went to a more quiet area to dance.

You wrapped your arms around Izuku’s neck and rested your head on his chest. He was taller than you by the time everyone graduated. Even though you two went to different schools, you always hung out and kept in contact. He was four inches taller, which made you somewhat jealous, but you only liked him more because of it. You used to be the same height. Not anymore. That felt more obvious during the dance. His arms wrapped around your back, a hand on your waist and you almost wanted to cry.  _ Why was he so nice? His hands felt like they were skilled in handling fragile things. Why did you feel so fragile right now? He felt… like home. He was gone. Gone for five months while you were stuck in the same spot, feeling like a failure. It had only been a few years since graduation, but he had made it to the top twenty. You were also in the top twenty, a few rankings higher. You may or may not have rubbed it in his face the first time you guys saw it. Thinking back in that moment, his eyes showed something unfamiliar to you. Nothing bad, but… different. _

__ He pulled away and took your hand in his. His other hand is still on your hip. You place your other hand on his shoulder and you guys keep dancing slowly. “Hey…” he says and you look up. You stare into his glistening green eyes.  _ Had they looked this beautiful before? Yes. Yes they had.  _ “Let me take you home, okay? When you’re ready, I’d like to take you home,” Izuku whispers gently. You nod your head, a small okay slipping through your mouth. Izuku already felt like home to you, and being there with him, in that moment, felt like the only place you needed to be.

Soon enough, the night was ending and you walked to his car. Katsuki had stayed longer and already had a ride. His car was in the shop, some idiot rear ended him. Luckily the two were fine, but Katsuki almost did more damage to the other car because he was so explosive. You got into the passenger seat and Izuku shut the door for you. The car starts, and Izuku shifts the handle on drive. The two of you were in silence. All of a sudden, you felt really sad. You made a whimpering sound and Izuku quickly looked at you.  _ Fuck! You were not about to start crying.  _ You took some deep breaths that came out shaky, no doubt Izuku heard them.

“Y/n?” his voice wavers, concern and worry.

“S-Sorry, Sorry. I’m ugh… I’m okay.”

“I’m your best friend, And because I’m your best friend, I’m going to pretend you didn’t just lie to me,” you groan and roll your eyes. You smile and the two of you start laughing. The drive was a little better after that. He didn’t pressure you into talking about what was wrong, but he definitely knew something was up. By the time you made it back to your house, it was really dark. Probably one in the morning or so. 

“You should spend the night here,” you suddenly say. You almost can’t believe you said that. It was nothing new, Izuku has stayed over a butt load of times. Sometimes you two even share a bed. Thinking back in it felt weird, but a nice kind of weird. 

“I don’t have anything,” he sheepishly says.

“It’s fine, you have some stuff here,” you say and open the door. He shuts the car off and steps out as well, locking it as you walk towards your door. You opened it, turning in the lights before squinting. Izuku steps inside, locking the door. You drop your phone and keys on the counter and set your shoes by the door. You rush to grab some clothes for Izuku, and tell him to wash up in the shower. Once you find them, you walk towards the bathroom. You saw him slip his shirt off and you’re stunned. His back was scratched up and bandages had been placed over them. Blood soaking through some gauzes. You knock on the door and he turns his head, opening it all the way. You hand him the clothes and he thanks you with a sweet smile. “Let me help you take those off so you can wash them,” you said. You didn’t need to point it out, he knew you meant the bandages. 

You start to take off the bandages and wraps, grimacing at some of them. Two of them had stitches. It seemed like he was stabbed or something. You brush your finger very lightly over them. He stiffens slightly, not being prepared for the sudden touch on his tender wounds. All of a sudden a force just takes over you. You kiss the wounds lightly, and then his shoulder. Peering over his shoulder into the mirror, you both look at each other in the reflection. You just stare for a bit, admiring his eyes and their green hue. He turns around and cups your face. You were caught off guard, but you definitely felt a pull. You were more bold than he ever was, but he had his moments. This was both of yours. But of course it wouldn’t start without you. So, as you stare into his eyes you felt the need to kiss him. You did. His lips were soft and you felt kind of awkward, but he just kissed you harder. Your mind was starting to go into autopilot. 

_ all _ . As the night was at its darkest, you two were damp from a previous shower, and one lamp lighting the room. You traced his back, looking all over the bruises and lacerations. You kissed each one of them, feeling sad looking at them. He didn’t say it, but they looked painful. He tensed whenever you got near or touched the stitched ones. He turned over and looked at you. You’re beautiful (e/c) eyes glittered. “You’re so beautiful,” he says. His hand caressed your cheek so lightly, it felt like a feather. You look at him, thoughts circling your head. “What’re you thinking about?”

“How come we didn’t do this sooner?” You ask, and he gives you a perplexed look. “Like… how come it took us this long?”

“That’s probably my fault. I’m not good at confessing or anything. I-I’m more nervous. And, I haven’t liked a lot of people, well, like… like  _ like like.” _

__ “Who says ‘ _ like like _ ’ anymore?” You ask and he shoves you playfully and you laugh, the blanket covering your body. “We should probably get some rest,” you say and he turns off the lamp without a second thought. He pulls you close and suddenly you are the little spoon. You didn’t mind, his arms were around you. You and him were  _ home _ . 

Back to where the day began: The sun was shimmering through the red curtains of the dark bedroom. Dark wooden floor clean, except for the articles of clothing that had been discarded there last night. The tan-ish black and brown bohemian rug that sat under the bed curled up on the corners as it had been shifted slightly. Tiny tweets and chirps from birds outside had started to wake you up. Tonight, you slept well. A lot better than you have in…months. Your night with Izuku was  _ very  _ eventful. You heard slight movement and then the weight of the bed shift. A gentle but strong hand moved small hairs behind your ear and a thumb traced your cheek. “Y/n… wake up,” Izuku had gently stated. You open your eyes and turn your head. His hair was fluffy and he looked refreshed. “Good morning,”

“Good mo—” you let out a yawn. “Morning,” you say smiling and he smiles back. He rips the blanket off of you and you groan. “You’re an ass, you know that?” You say as you sit up and he laughs. 

“Breakfast is on the table,” he said as he walked out. You get changed into some clothes and use the bathroom to wake up. Soon enough, you walked out and sat down in the chair, suddenly remembering where some marks were left from yours truly. You smiled, actually liking the feeling a bit, you could remember where each tiny mark was on your thighs. Izuku poured some type of drink into two glass cups. The best part was he wasn’t wearing a shirt, the sad part was you got a clear view of his injuries. They didn’t actually look that bad, but you still hated how they were there. He walked back over and set down the cups and sat down across from you. He smiled warmly, and your heart fluttered. He looked up and his face suddenly rang alarm bells. “Y/n?! What’s wrong?” he asked and your brows furrowed in confusion. Suddenly your vision was slightly blurry due to tears.

You wipe at your eyes. “Sorry, I— I don’t know what that was,” you say laughing awkwardly.

“Are you in pain?” he asked, taking one of your hands in his.

“Always.” You then look at him and his eyes are widened. “No, wait— I was kidding. That was a joke, sorry,” 

The two of you burst out laughing and he squeezed your hand a little. The two of you continue to eat, and once you finish, you help him clean the dishes. Now you were on the couch, cuddled up next to him. Both of you were wearing large hoodies, watching some show about a villain becoming a hero. You started nodding off, until you heard a little girl shriek. You jolt up, feet hitting the cold carpet, eyes blown open and heart racing. You felt a hand on your back and another on your shoulder. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. It was just the T.V, I promise…” Izuku said quickly. You rest your back to the couch and lean on him. “Look… I know you don’t want to talk about  _ that _ , but you’re okay now. Everyone is safe, I promise. Try and get some rest okay? I’ll be here,”

“Don’t you have work today?” You ask and he only pulled you closer. His scent filled your nose and his arms felt like a security blanket. His warm hugs always felt like they would rip away the sorrow that rested on your shoulders.

“No. Today’s like… my only day off. That’s okay though, I should probably take a vacation soon, and I’d rather spend the day with you. And if we sleep all day, I’m okay with that too,”

You smile and close your eyes. The volume of the television was turned down so it wouldn’t disturb you. You wanted to say thank you, but a kiss from Izuku on your temple told you that you didn’t need to thank him. He knew, and that’s one of the reasons why you loved him.

  
  



End file.
